


Where Someone Loves Him Best of All

by bimmyshrug



Series: A/B/O AUs [2]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftercare, Alcohol, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Breeding, Codependency, Daddy Kink, Dark Richie Tozier, Dominant Richie Tozier, Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Feminization, Gaslighting, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Eddie Kaspbrak, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morally Ambiguous Character, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Oral Knotting, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Richie Tozier, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: “You trust me, don’t you?”“Of course I trust you,” Eddie replies immediately. “I’m just- I’m just scared.”“You don’t need to be scared, baby. I said I’d be here for every step, and I meant that. I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise.”----This is an a.b.o AU for my fic "Eager to be Held" as part of a prompt fill from my Tumblr! The original series is NOT in the a.b.o universe. This can be read as a standalone piece, but reading the fic first will provide better context for how their relationship has progressed up to this point. This would take place after chapter 6.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: A/B/O AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696096
Comments: 25
Kudos: 219





	Where Someone Loves Him Best of All

**Author's Note:**

> ['Eager to be Held' playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2u8K6ocYs6En71YbXDFMZ9?si=lgk3MBOhT4WEj25B8HNoLw)   
>  [ Come yell at me on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Guys, PLEASE read the tags. For those of you who have read ETBH, you should know what to expect, but this is an emotionally intense fic. So please proceed with caution. 
> 
> Writing this got me super hype about ETBH again!! I'm excited. I started reading it as a refresher to write this fic and I think I'm ready to jump back into it!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, and please let me know if there are any tags I missed. I think I was pretty thorough but just give me a heads up if I happened to miss any. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the Osculum Obscenum and Cunavalas a.b.o au fics!!

Richie knows when he first sees Eddie that the boy is an omega. He hasn’t seen many male omegas in his life, and he’s interacted with even fewer, and he’s never fucked one. But something about the softness around the edges of Eddie’s being, something about the way he smiles and his tinkling laughter and the burning desire Richie feels in his chest for him in a way that he has never felt for a beta has him convinced.

He doesn’t ask, because he figures that’s impolite. And maybe insensitive, if it’s something Eddie is private about. Some people are private about their second genders. Well, omegas are. Alphas don’t really have a reason to be, and betas don’t really give a shit. Why would they? It’s not like they can pretend to be Alphas themselves, and most omegas try to pass as betas, so there wouldn’t be any point in pretending to be an omega either.

Most omegas don’t really want to be omegas, which Richie figures is fair. It puts you at risk. Not to mention social injustices, which, for male omegas, are even worse. There’s a stigma around being a male omega. That it makes you weak, or less of a man. Many of them go their entire lives passing as betas and die that way. Which, if you ask Richie, is pretty fucking sad. Not giving yourself the opportunity to experience your life organically and form a true mate bond with someone because you’re afraid of getting wet between the legs seems pretty fucking stupid. But what does he know, he didn’t pull the short straw.

Regardless, he figures that’s why Eddie lies to him. Not that he ever asks, because seeing Eddie up close- getting to touch him, and feel his body- is all the confirmation Richie needs that he’s an omega. He’s never met a male beta with curves like that. He’s definitely never felt the urge to pin a beta against the nearest wall and fuck the life out of them like this. Never had such a hard time controlling himself around a beta.

Plus, there’s the way he smells. He smells so fucking sweet, like herbal tea or some shit. It’s muted, but it’s there. And honestly, the fact that it’s muted and _still_ smells so sweet is more suspicious than anything. Because he’s obviously trying to cover it up. Which is fine, because it’s not unexpected. Male omegas are rare, it’s even rarer to find one that isn’t trying to pass as a beta.

Which Eddie is really bad at, by the way. It’s not necessarily anything he _does,_ it’s just the way he is. Richie feels sort of bad for him, honestly. He clearly wants people to think he’s this strong, independent person who can take care of himself. He tries really hard to present himself that way.

It doesn’t really work, and that’s another pretty obvious tell. That’s not to say omegas can’t take care of themselves; they can. But it’s not sexist to say that they definitely have a tendency to seek guidance from others. They’re susceptible to direction. It’s in their nature to submit. That’s just biology.

Either way, he doesn’t say anything, because he figures Eddie will tell him on his own time. He comes pretty close, once, when he’s talking about his mom one night with a rum and coke in his hand and Richie’s bong nestled between his thighs.

“She spent my entire fucking life convincing me that everything about me is wrong. Which, whatever, I know I have fucking problems. I’m not- I’m not deluded enough to think that I don’t. But she kept me in my house for my entire fucking childhood. I never made any friends. She always told me that she was trying to keep me safe, and it took me way too long to realize that she just- she just hates me. She’s _ashamed_ of me. And she wanted me to hide. She still wants me to fucking hide.”

“So fuck her. Be whoever the fuck you want to be. Why are you still hiding? She has no place in your life anymore.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Isn’t it? You already came out to her, what could be worse than that?”

Eddie opens his mouth on a word, though whatever the word is never makes it out and dies as he bites down on his alcohol-flushed lip before saying something else entirely.

“Nothing, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I don’t know! There are things she definitely hates about me more than the fact that I’m gay.”

“Such as…?”

“Someone’s being fucking nosy.”

“Well excuse me for wanting to comfort my boyfriend who I love and cherish, I guess I’ll go fuck myself.”

Eddie frowns slightly and furrows his eyebrows before shuffling closer to Richie on the couch. “Sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t mean it like that. I just- it’s complicated, Richie.”

“You’re complicated, I’m complicated. We’re fucking complicated. That’s not anything new. I’ll love you no matter what, you know that. There’s nothing you could ever tell me that would make me change my mind.”

Eddie blinks up at him through his eyelashes and blushes pink across his cheeks, and Richie has to tense his muscles to prevent himself from tackling Eddie back onto the couch and wrapping around him like a python.

“You really mean that?”’

“Of course, baby doll.”

“You really love me?”

“More than anything,” Richie assures casually, before taking his bong from between Eddie’s legs to take a deep hit. Eddie watches him with a distant, glossy look in his eyes, though Richie can’t tell if it’s because he’s drunk, or high, or in love. Either way, he takes Richie’s bong out of his hands and puts it on the floor before climbing into his lap, kissing Richie through his exhale and breathing the smoke into his own lungs.

“I love you too, I love you so much, Richie. I love you more than anything, too,” Eddie assures him breathlessly once he breaks their kiss, allowing little wisps of smoke to escape from between his own lips and break in the air between them.

Richie wants to push the issue and ask why Eddie can’t tell him that he’s an omega if he really loves him so much, but he doesn’t want to seem like an asshole. Though, truthfully, it does sort of make him mad. Eddie lies about stupid shit pretty often, but this especially seems like something dumb to lie about. Why the fuck would Richie be upset about something like that?

He lets it go, though, mostly because Eddie starts kissing him again and squirming around in his lap, and Richie wraps his fingers into Eddie’s hair to pull his head back and expose his throat. He roughly kisses down his neck, sucking and nipping over old bruises to darken them once more.

Eddie is letting out quiet whimpers already, and Richie loves hearing them turn to yelps as he gives hard bites between his soft kisses, reveling in the way Eddie’s little body jumps in his lap at the sensation every time he bites down into his skin.

He stops once he makes it to the base of Eddie’s neck where it meets his shoulder and just… wonders. Wonders what Eddie will do.

So he mouths over the sensitive skin there like he normally would before sucking Eddie’s flesh into his mouth and gently biting bruises there as well, and Eddie starts gasping and panting on top of him before reaching down to squeeze at his cock in his pants. Richie releases Eddie’s skin from between his teeth before licking over the new bruises there, and then he opens his jaw and fits his teeth around the curve of the most sensitive spot on Eddie’s neck, right where he’ll bite him when he mates him.

He doesn’t bite down very hard, just hard enough to leave indents in Eddie’s skin with his teeth, but Eddie nearly screams at the feeling and throws his hips down into Richie’s lap to grind harder against his cock.

“W-What are you doing?” he asks breathlessly, though he’s baring his neck to Richie on his own now, and Richie uses both of his hands to grip Eddie’s ass and help him get better leverage to rub himself against Richie’s cock in his jeans.

Richie doesn’t answer and brings one of his hands forward to squeeze Eddie’s cock through his pants as he bites down a fraction harder, and Eddie wails on top of him like a wounded animal. Richie feels Eddie’s cock violently twitch in his hand before a small wet spot starts to form on the crotch of his pants, and he doesn’t mean to laugh, but he can’t help chuckling at the desperate yelping sound Eddie makes when Richie presses his thumb right against the stain to roughly rub against the head of Eddie’s cock.

“R-Richie,” he cries, before shifting his hips back and away from Richie’s fingers. But Richie is still gripping his ass with his other hand and pulls him forward once more, and Eddie’s eyes well up with tears as he lets out another pathetic little wail. “Richie!”

“Guess you liked that, huh, kitten? Have a little mating kink you’re hiding from me?”

“N-No! No, I just-”

“Too bad betas can’t mate bond, huh? Is that why you’re into it? You like imagining what it would be like to be my bitch? My little omega bitch, all mated up and full of my pups?”

“Richie, please, I can’t-”

“Or is it something else?”

“Richie, it hurts!” Eddie finally cries, and Richie gives one last squeeze before releasing his grip on Eddie’s cock in his pants.

While Eddie is sniffling in a few breaths and wiping his tears away, Richie decides there’s one last test to be really, really sure.

“Are you okay, kitten?” Richie asks softly, petting over Eddie’s cheek before brushing his fingers through his hair, and Eddie breathes in another sniffle before nodding his head.

“Y-Yeah, I just- I just got overwhelmed, sorry.”

“But you’re okay now?”

Eddie nods his head and Richie tightens his grip in Eddie’s hair before bringing his lips right up against his ear, allowing the heat of his breath to wash over Eddie’s neck.

_“Get on your knees.”_

Eddie whimpers loudly and goes limp in his lap at the command, and Richie is sure now, without a shadow of a doubt.

Eddie slumps down and allows himself to fall gracelessly to the floor between Richie’s legs, and he’s panting as he looks up with wide, dilated eyes.

_“Suck my cock, kitten.”_

Eddie whimpers again at the sound of his voice, and he begins frantically undoing Richie’s jeans with his shaking hands and unsteady fingers. Once he gets Richie’s pants open, he doesn’t hesitate before pulling Richie’s cock out and swallowing the head, glancing up for approval.

“Good job, baby doll,” Richie offers in praise, using the weight of his hand on Eddie’s head to encourage him to take Richie’s cock deeper into his mouth. Eddie immediately obliges and drops his head down further, relaxing his throat the way Richie taught him to.

Richie wraps his fingers in Eddie’s hair and encourages him to speed up his movements, and Eddie is whining around Richie’s cock, blinking up at him through his eyelashes as Richie’s cock fucks in and out of his mouth.

“Pretty kitten,” Richie tells him softly before thrusting his hips forward, and Eddie sputters and gags slightly before regaining his composure, allowing tears to leak out of the corners of his eyes as Richie fucks deeper into his throat. “Always do what you’re told, don’t you?”

Eddie nods the best he can given how tightly Richie is holding onto his hair, and Richie wonders if Eddie notices that he’s purring softly from his chest.

“Always such a good little kitty for Daddy,” Richie continues, and Eddie moans around his cock as drool drips down his lips and onto his chin, and he doesn’t dare take his eyes off of Richie’s.

“Daddy’s perfect little bitch,” Richie presses, and Eddie whines high in the back of his throat as he reaches a hand down into his own pants. Richie accidentally laughs again and Eddie whines up at him, blinking more tears out of his eyes.

“You make me so happy, baby; you’re so perfect for me. Which is why I know you can take my knot, can’t you, baby?”

He’s never done this to Eddie before. Never bothered to ask, since Eddie had such a hard time sucking him off in the first place. But now that he’s got it down almost perfectly, Richie figures it’s worth a shot.

Eddie’s eyes go wide and he looks nervous, but he doesn’t shake his head no, so Richie continues fucking into his mouth as he feels his knot begin to swell.

“I know you can do it, baby doll,” he assures, and Eddie nods his head weakly just before Richie shifts his hips forward to thrust as deeply as he can into Eddie’s throat, listening to his broken cries as they die before making it out of his mouth.

“Take a breath and open your mouth wide; wide as you can,” Richie instructs, and Eddie opens his jaw up as far as it’ll go, and he cries softly around Richie’s cock as his knot swells all the way and locks into his mouth.

“Relax,” Richie orders as he starts to come down Eddie’s throat, dropping his head down against the back of the couch with the intensity of it. He’s only been with a few people who let him knot their mouths, and he can’t help the growling groan that rips out of his chest at the sensation.

But Eddie starts squirming too much, and Richie tightens his fingers in Eddie’s hair, earning him a muffled cry. _“Relax.”_

Eddie immediately stills, then proceeds to go slack between Richie’s legs, held up entirely by Richie’s grip in his hair. Richie looks back down to find Eddie staring up at him with that spacey, dazed look in his eyes once more, and he lets out another groan as the second wave of his orgasm rushes through him and into Eddie’s slackened mouth, right down his still constricting throat.

Eddie’s voice is fucked after that, and it makes Richie feel a little bit bad, honestly. But he’s smiling from underneath his electric blanket as Richie hands him a steaming mug, and Richie gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead before sitting back down next to him on the couch.

“You did such a good job, baby,” he praises as he pulls Eddie into his lap, and Eddie curls into his chest before taking a sip of his tea.

“It wasn’t- wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be. I thought it would be scarier,” Eddie explains in a hoarse whisper.

“Were you scared?”

“No! No, not scared. Just- just nervous.”

“I could barely tell, honestly. You took it like a champ. Is your throat feeling okay?”

“Yeah, just a little sore. The tea is helping,” Eddie smiles up at him softly, and Richie presses a kiss to his lips before rubbing his fingers up and down Eddie’s back. “Thank you, Richie.”

“Thank _you,_ kitten. You’re the one who took a knot to the mouth. That’s wifey shit.”

Eddie rolls his eyes but he’s blushing pink across his cheeks, and he tries to hide his smile in his mug.

“I love you so much, Eddie. You’re literally perfect, you know that?”

“Shut up.”

“I mean it. I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too, fucking dweeb.”

Richie asks if Eddie will stay the night, and the next night, and the night after that. He’s considering asking if Eddie will just move in with him at this point, since he’s here all the time anyway, but he’s sure Eddie won’t go for it. Not so soon, anyway.

But god, it’s fucking tempting, especially now that they’re fucking. Eddie has insisted on going home a few times to grab clothes and other shit, but Richie’s been putting it off for as long as he can.

Eddie starts to smell even sweeter the longer he stays at Richie’s, and that makes it really, really fucking hard not to plow him into the fucking wall every time Richie looks at him. He barely manages, most of the time, but he definitely notices himself getting rougher than he means to when they do fuck.

He tries to reign it in, but Eddie is starting to smell like an omega- like the omega he fucking _is_ \- and it’s ticking a part of Richie’s brain that he thought he’d have more control over than he does. But one night when Eddie is spread out underneath him in his bed, letting out desperate little cries every time Richie roughly fucks his cock in and out of his tight little hole, something snaps in his hindbrain.

“Richie,” Eddie cries brokenly from underneath him, and he’s sure he’s probably being too rough, but Eddie doesn’t say anything about it. He doesn’t safeword him, doesn’t signal, he doesn’t even tell him to slow down. So he doesn’t.

“You’re being too loud, baby doll,” he scolds, and Eddie cries out again before slapping a hand over his own mouth, and Richie decides to make it easy on him by wrapping a hand around his throat to hold him in place as he fucks into Eddie’s body hard enough that his bed frame is squeaking with each thrust.

Eddie gasps in a few breaths before his eyes roll back in his head, and Richie doesn’t slow down his pace at all as Eddie comes between them, all over his own belly and his chest.

Richie watches enraptured and fucks Eddie through his orgasm until he’s red in the face and frantically tapping Richie on the bicep, signaling for him to stop. Once Richie releases his grip, Eddie heaves in a few deep breaths, wailing loudly as Richie grips his hips in both hands instead, dragging his little body further down on the bed to get better leverage as he continues hammering into him with so much force that he’s sure Eddie will have pretty little bruises tomorrow.

“Quiet.”

“R-Rich-ch-ie-” Eddie sobs out in soft, broken syllables, and Richie knows he’s going to tell him to stop. But fuck, he doesn’t think he can.

“Shh, you’re okay, baby, you’re alright, right, kitten?”

Eddie nods weakly against Richie’s pillow and sniffles in a few shuddering breaths, and Richie leans down to bury his face in Eddie’s neck so he can breathe in his scent, and he tries to come before he does something stupid.

But then Eddie wraps his legs around Richie’s waist and starts meeting his thrusts, and Jesus fucking Christ.

“W-Want you to come in me, please, please Daddy,” Eddie begs him breathlessly, and Richie reaches one of his hands down between Eddie’s legs to shove two of his fingers into Eddie’s hole along with his cock before he has time to think about it first.

Eddie screams, and Richie thinks that he’s hurt for a moment before he starts shaking underneath him and continues pushing his hips up into Richie’s thrusts, despite how tired and sore his poor little hole must be already.

“You want me to breed you, baby?” Richie asks, and Eddie gasps before frantically nodding, so Richie slips in a third finger, and Eddie screams again.

“Shut the fuck up. If you want to be bred like a proper bitch, then you’ve gotta take my knot, kitten,” Richie tells him, and Eddie’s eyes go wide before he starts squirming around on the sheets, and Richie feels his knot swelling already as he slides his cock in and out of Eddie’s hole alongside his fingers. “Will you be a good little bitch for me, baby?”

“Y-Yes,” Eddie manages to gasp out, and Richie growls down at him, pulling Eddie’s hole open wider with his fingers as he feels his knot catching.

“Yes who?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

Richie doesn’t mean to, but his free hand flies up on instinct to slap Eddie across the face, and he sobs underneath him before sucking in a wet breath to speak again.

“Alpha, Alpha! I’ll be good for you, Alpha,” Eddie assures, and Richie slides his fingers out of Eddie’s hole as he begins to push in his knot, but Eddie’s body resists the additional intrusion.

Richie feels a deep rumble vibrate in his chest and Eddie gasps underneath him, squirming around at the sensation of Richie’s knot trying to force its way into his body.

_“Relax, bitch.”_

Eddie tenses for a moment before going completely limp, and his hole flutters open just enough to allow Richie to shove the rest of the way inside.

Eddie wails loudly underneath him again and grabs Richie’s sheets in his little fists, and Richie is sure it hurts, but Eddie’s chest heaves one, two, three times before he’s coming again, staring up at Richie through his tears as he makes a mess all over himself a second time.

Richie doesn’t think he’s ever come so hard in his life, even when properly knotted with an omega. It’s so intense that he feels the muscles in his legs give out and he collapses on top of Eddie’s body, pushing down into him even harder, trying to get even deeper, as if it were possible.

He presses his lips right underneath Eddie’s jaw, right up against his pulse point, so that he’ll stop himself from biting down as hard as he wants to. He still bites down too hard anyway, but he really does try not to.

And as they’re knotted together and Richie is holding Eddie to his chest while he licks over the bite marks he left in his skin, he thinks Eddie is finally going to tell him the truth.

“That- That was a lot.”

“Too much?”

“No! No, it wasn’t- it wasn’t too much, I just…”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No! Well… I mean, I’m sore, but no. You didn’t- you didn’t hurt me,” Eddie assures, then takes a deep breath before speaking again. “I just… never thought I’d… you know. Do that.”

“Take a knot?”

“Um. Y-Yeah.”

“Are you saying you regret it?”

“No! No, the- the opposite. I… I liked it. A lot. More than I… more than I thought I would.”

“So what’s the problem?” Richie asks, instead of saying _I knew you would like it_ like he wants to.

Eddie tenses up in his arms and Richie sighs, which just makes Eddie tense up more.

“W-What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Richie, please don’t. Just tell me what’s wrong, please. I can’t- I can’t do passive aggressive bullshit right now. Please.”

“I just don’t get what’s going on with you. You’ve been acting weird, and- I don’t know. I don’t want to pressure you, because I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but I feel like there’s something you aren’t telling me.”

“I… I told you. It’s complicated.”

“And I told you there’s nothing that could ever make me love you any less.”

Eddie huffs and buries his head further into Richie’s chest, tucking his arms up protectively against his own. “It’s not you I’m worried about.”

“Then who?”

“Everyone else. The whole world. My mom.”

“What could possibly be so catastrophic, Eds? You secretly a mob boss or something? Selling crystal meth out of your dorm room?”

“Shut up.”

“Then what?”

Eddie pauses before sighing, then leans up to press a kiss to Richie’s lips. “It’s really not a big deal. I’ve just been feeling weird lately,” Eddie pauses to worry his lip between his teeth. “I really need to go to my dorm, Richie.”

So they do. The next morning, after a shower and a very apologetic littering of kisses to Eddie’s bruised skin under the spray of the warm water, Richie drives Eddie to his dorm building to grab his medication.

“What’s all of this for, anyway?” Richie asks conversationally as he’s helping Eddie pack up his toiletry bag in his room.

“Just… stuff to help me sleep, um… some multivitamins. Stuff like that.”

“You need all that shit? You could probably make some money on the sleep meds, depending on what they are.

Eddie rolls his eyes and shoves a few more pill bottles into his bag, and Richie tries to sneak a peek at the labels, but Eddie zips it up before he has the chance to.

“Not really interested in selling my medications, but thanks for the suggestion, pusher man.”

“I’m just saying, Eds. Most of your problems could probably be solved by just smoking a little weed. There’s a strain for everything. Help sleeping, anti-anxiety… probably better than taking all these pills every day. Can’t be good for your body. Big pharma is a giant scam, it’s all a conspiracy to keep you just sick enough to keep buying medications while they jack up the prices and make you feel like you have no other choice but to pay them.”

“Well, once there’s a strain of weed that gets rid of my seasonal allergies, you let me know, Rich.”

“I’m just saying, there’s no way all that stuff is necessary. You’re perfectly healthy, and it worries me that you’re pumping so many chemicals into your body all the time if you don’t need to. I don’t want you to get hurt, baby doll. I’m just looking out for you.”

Two days later, when they’re lying down in Richie’s bed to sleep, Eddie brings it up himself.

“Do you think that, like- I mean, like, not to put you- put you on the spot, or anything. But, um… do you believe in that myth? About- about soulmate bonds?”

Richie pets down the side of Eddie’s cheek before brushing over his lips with his thumb, watching as Eddie blinks at him with his wide, guileless eyes.

“I might have, I guess. Before I met you, at least. Because I know you’re my soulmate, even if we can’t make a true mate bond. So I guess all of that has to be bullshit.”

Eddie flushes pink across his cheeks and his eyes go starry, and Richie pulls down on Eddie’s bottom lip with his thumb to part them before gently licking into his mouth. Eddie gasps against his tongue and Richie uses the opportunity to lick farther into his mouth, nearly touching Eddie’s molars with his tongue, tasting every bit of him that he can before Eddie pulls back to gasp for air while licking Richie’s spit off of his bottom lip.

“You really- you really feel that way?”

“Of course, baby,” Richie assures, gripping Eddie’s chin in his fingers to pull his head to the side so that he can press his lips and his tongue against the sensitive skin of Eddie’s throat, kissing from his jaw down to that tender spot on his neck, still littered with the bruises that Richie had put there days before.

“Can I ask you something? And- And do you promise you’ll be honest?”

“Always, kitten.”

“Do you… um. Do you wish I wasn’t a beta?”

“Not really into other Alphas, so definitely not.”

Eddie gasps and grips Richie on the bicep as he dips his tongue into the hollow of Eddie’s clavicle, grazing his teeth along Eddie’s collarbones.

“That’s- That isn’t what I meant.”

Richie pauses to suck another bruise into Eddie’s skin and reaches a hand down to squeeze at his own cock, which is achingly hard in his boxers.

“I love you the way you are, baby.”

“Richie, you said you would be honest.”

“I am being honest. I love you the way you are, I wouldn’t change anything about you. I guess if what you’re really asking is if I wish we could have a true mate bond and have our own babies someday, then… I mean, yeah. Truthfully, obviously I’d rather that. But that doesn’t mean I would want to change who you are. It’s not a deal breaker for me. I love you. I want _you._ That’s all that matters to me. Beta or omega or whatever, I just want to be with you. That’s all I care about. The details aren’t all that important to me.”

Eddie starts crying and tells Richie the truth then, and Richie holds him to his chest and rubs his back as Eddie explains that his mom always told him when he was a kid that she was worried he’d be an omega, and that when he was 10, she made him lie about having horrible, crippling stomach pain so that his doctor would give him an ultrasound. And that’s how he found out that he’s an omega, and his mom made him start taking suppressants nearly immediately after that, and he’s pretty sure that’s when she started to really hate him and resent him.

“That’s why- When I came out to her, I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking. I don’t know why I thought that she wouldn’t absolutely lose her mind. She already made it very clear that she was horrified to have a bitch for a son, don’t know why I thought telling her I’m gay too wouldn’t be fucking catastrophic,” Eddie is softly crying into Richie’s chest, clutching onto his shoulders as Richie gently runs his fingers along Eddie’s spine.

“Your mom is a fucking bitch, Eddie. There’s nothing wrong with being an omega. My mom is an omega, my sister is too; they’re two of the strongest people I’ve ever known in my entire fucking life. The same goes for you. You’re the bravest person I’ve ever met, Eds. If anything, having kids just makes omegas even stronger, in my opinion. I can’t imagine pushing a baby out of my body. What the fuck do Alphas do? It’s not hard to be an Alpha. Omegas are the ones who deserve more respect.”

“I just don’t even know how to be one. Like- Like if I decide to… I don’t know. If I decide to just… embrace it, and be an omega, I don’t know how to do that. I’ve never even- I’ve never even had a heat before.”

“I think it’ll be a whole lot like being the exact same fucking person you already are, Eds. It’s not like getting wet between the legs is going to turn your entire life upside down. I understand why you’re scared, but it’s not going to change everything about you. And for the things that will change, I’ll be by your side the entire time. I’ll be here every step. Whatever will make it easier for you, I’ll do it in a heartbeat.”

“You mean that?”

“Of course, kitten. You’re the most important thing in the world to me. That’s not going to change just because you’re an omega.”

Richie takes him to see a doctor a few days later, and sits with him the entire time that she explains what tapering off his suppressants will be like, and how taking birth control is going to affect his hormones, and how to prepare for his first heat.

“Unfortunately, Eddie, there isn’t much I can tell you as far as what to expect from your first heat. Some omegas who have been prevented from presenting due to medical interference never end up having a heat at all. I don’t think that will be the case with you, since you seem otherwise very healthy, but I’ll have more information for you once your bloodwork comes back. The most important thing is to be with people you trust during this time, because you are likely to experience a level of vulnerability that you haven’t yet, and that can be scary. You might lose touch with who you are. You might not remember parts of your heat at all.”

“I- I might not remember parts of it?” Eddie asks anxiously, wringing his hands in his lap. Richie reaches over and untangles one of his hands to press their palms together.

“Maybe not, depending on how intense it is. Your hormones will take a while to balance out, Eddie. While the birth control pills will keep your heats on a regular schedule, they are only going to contribute to your hormonal imbalance, initially. Coming off of your suppressants will be a difficult adjustment. You might find yourself feeling dysregulated.”

“So is it a good idea for him to be on birth control, then?” Richie asks, and the doctor keeps her eyes on Eddie.

“Unless you want to explore other options, Eddie. But there’s no guarantee that your heats will be regulated.”

Eddie turns to Richie and blinks at him, and Richie can tell that he’s getting overwhelmed.

“So what can we do to make it easier on him?” Richie asks, and Eddie squeezes his hand gratefully.

The beta sighs before turning to Richie with a polite smile on her face. “You’re his Alpha, I’m assuming?”

“Yeah.”

“Make him feel safe. Pay attention to your calendar. Know when to expect his heats. Have nesting materials ready. This is a big responsibility for you as well,” she stresses, and Richie almost has the mind to think that she’s condescending to him. “You’re sure this is what you want? Is that something that the both of you feel ready for?”

“Yes,” Eddie answers before Richie has the chance to, and Richie pulls him into a gentle hug, pressing a kiss to his hair as he locks eyes with the doctor over the top of his head.

It’s not nearly as bad as Richie feared it might be. Eddie is a bit more anxious than normal, and his temper is short, but mostly, he cries. He cries at night lying in Richie’s arms about how mad he is at his mom, and how he feels out of control of his emotions, and, mostly, how afraid he is of not knowing what it’s going to feel like to be in heat.

“I was doing research, and- and a lot of omegas said it feels like you’re just- you’re totally out of control of yourself. Like nothing else matters; like really, really intense tunnel vision.”

“Well, if heats are anything like ruts, I can definitely confirm that.”

“I-I read this one story about this girl who went into heat when she was commuting home from work in New York, and she said- she said it was like one minute she was sitting on the train and she started feeling a bit warm, and the next thing she knew, she was- she was in an alley with some Alpha she didn’t know on top of her. She doesn’t remember what happened in between.”

Eddie is shaking like a leaf in Richie’s arms, and his sobbing, hitching breaths fall wet against Richie’s chest as he cries into his t shirt, gripping it tightly in his small fists. Richie squeezes Eddie as hard as he can around the shoulders and brushes his fingers through his hair, pressing gentle kisses to his scalp.

“Baby doll, you know something like that would never happen to you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I wouldn’t let it.”

Eddie sniffles and presses his head further into Richie’s chest. “You’re not with me every second of every day.”

“That’s true, but I obviously wouldn’t leave you by yourself if I knew you were close to going into heat, Eddie. I wouldn’t do something like that,” Richie assures, and Eddie stays quiet, aside from his soft, sniffling breaths.

“I just-”

“You trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course I trust you,” Eddie replies immediately. “I’m just- I’m just scared.”

“You don’t need to be scared, baby. I said I’d be here for every step, and I meant that. I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise.”

When the time comes, Eddie decides to stay with Richie for the whole week, since he’s not sure when exactly his heat will start, or if it will at all. It’s a good thing, too, because the morning of the first day, he’s already got this spacey, distant look in his eyes that he gets sometimes when Richie is fucking him, and that’s the first sign. By that evening, he’s in Richie’s room piling Richie’s pillows and blankets into a corner on the floor next to his bed, and he won’t answer when Richie calls his name.

“Baby, what’s going on?”

Eddie doesn’t respond and continues to fuss with the pillows that he’s dragged off of Richie’s bed, fluffing them and stuffing them underneath the pile of blankets that Richie dragged out of the hall closet for Eddie earlier in the day.

Richie approaches him slowly, but Eddie freezes anyway, ducking into his nest with a frantic look in his eyes.

“Baby?”

“Don’t, please,” Eddie begs softly, and Richie can see his rapid breaths filling his small chest, and he can’t tell if Eddie recognizes him or not.

“Eddie, it’s just me,” he says slowly, still approaching Eddie’s nest with careful footsteps as he cowers in the corner, looking more and more like he might try to book it the closer Richie gets to him.

“Leave me alone,” Eddie tries to beg, but it sounds broken and airy in his mouth, and a horrible feeling rips through Richie’s chest and settles in his stomach, and he feels sick. He feels sick hearing Eddie’s voice sound like that, like he’s afraid of him. He never wants to fucking hear it again.

“Eddie, take a deep breath, okay? You’re getting yourself worked up,” Richie instructs gently, kneeling down on the ground next to Eddie’s nest once he makes his way over to it. Eddie is pressing himself against the wall like he’s trying to disappear inside of it, and Richie can tell by the way his eyes are frantically searching for an escape that he’s realized he’s trapped.

He’s blinking up at Richie with wide, glistening eyes, and his pupils are so dilated and big that he looks like a little doll, like a little porcelain doll who might break if Richie touches him too firmly. So he tries to be gentle when he reaches forward and grabs Eddie by the biceps, but the boy still shrieks, tensing all of his muscles like he’s waiting for the right moment to make a break for it.

“Don’t, please don’t, don’t hurt me, please,” Eddie is rambling nearly incoherently, and Richie’s heart tugs as he pulls Eddie close to himself in one swift motion, wrestling him into his chest as he screams and flails, beating against Richie’s chest and begging him to get away, _no, no, please, no._

He hugs Eddie against his chest and brings a hand to the back of his neck, squeezing firmly as he whispers into his ear, _“Calm down, omega.”_

Eddie goes limp in his arms, quiet save for his small, hitching breaths and the high whimpers in the back of his throat. Richie pulls him down into his nest and drags him under some of the blankets, and Eddie cries softly the entire time, but allows himself to be pulled.

Once they’re lying down, Richie drags Eddie’s face to his clavicle and presses his nose there, continuing to rub firmly at the back of Eddie’s neck as he gently coos to him to relax, that it’s okay, that he isn’t going to hurt him, that he would _never_ hurt him.

Eddie relaxes after a few minutes and presses his nose further into the hollow of Richie’s skin, breathing in deep, greedy lungfuls of his scent. Richie feels a slow, steady rumble begin behind his ribs and Eddie whimpers again before pressing his head to Richie’s chest, softly purring himself in response.

“I- I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened,” he quietly apologizes after a long moment, and Richie runs his fingers along Eddie’s spine with one hand while holding his head closer to his chest with the other.

“It’s okay, I was just worried you were going to have a panic attack or something.”

“I- I probably would have.”

“What’s got you so freaked out, Eddie?”

He doesn’t answer for a long moment and presses his face back into Richie’s neck, pressing his nose into Richie’s scent.

“I- I don’t know. Just scared.”

“Of me?”

“No!” Eddie shrieks, and Richie can already hear his breaths quickening, and he slides his hand back up to the back of Eddie’s neck.

_“Eddie.”_

Eddie’s breathing calms again almost immediately and he whimpers against Richie’s skin, squirming on top of him.

“I’m just- scared. In general. Not- Not because of you. It’s just getting worse the closer it gets. I can feel it under my skin, like- just sitting right there waiting to come out, and it’s making me so anxious. The anticipation is making me so fucking _anxious_. It feels like I’m on a rollercoaster that keeps going up and I don’t know when it’s going to drop.”

“So what can I do to help you calm down?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know how to.”

“Do you want a Xan?”

“N-No. I don’t want to be… you know. Totally out of it.”

“So… do you want to get high?”

“On what?”

“I have THC distillate.”

“That will help? You think?”

“Smoking always seems to help you calm down, so probably.”

Richie ends up giving him two drops of the distillate which he places on Eddie’s tongue with the dropper bottle, and Eddie makes a gagging sound as soon as the liquid touches his taste buds.

“That does not taste good,” he says with a grimace before taking a deep sip of his juice, and Richie watches him swallow it down before capping the dropper bottle and putting it back in his bedside drawer. “How long is it gonna take?”

“Not very. Less than an hour. Do you want to try to take a nap?”

“Um… sure. Yeah. But, um… can we- can we keep the lights on? Please?”

Richie ends up stealing a bunch of Bev’s candles and lighting those instead, after assuring Eddie over and over that they won’t cause a fire while they’re asleep. Once the room is cast in a much softer, more pleasant glow as compared to the harsh overhead light, they climb into Eddie’s nest together. Richie pulls Eddie into his chest and kisses him on the forehead, and Eddie falls asleep nearly immediately, snoring softly against Richie’s collarbones.

Richie doesn’t mean to fall asleep himself, but when he wakes up, it’s to the sweetest scent he’s ever smelled in his life. He thinks it might be Bev’s candles for a moment before he blinks his eyes open and realizes it’s Eddie, _everywhere,_ so fucking strong and saccharine that he can taste it in the back of his throat.

He doesn’t think Eddie is awake at first, but when Richie sits up to look at him, he’s is staring up at him with wide, dark, desperate eyes. The soft candlelight only enhances the tone of the color flushed into his cheeks, and he’s fidgeting, panting in quick, urgent breaths that beat rapidly against his ribs. He’s rubbing his thighs together and Richie can see a dark, wet spot between the legs of his briefs.

“Baby? You okay?”

Eddie pauses before shaking his head no, and Richie reaches out for him, only to have Eddie flinch away.

“S-Scared.”

“You know who I am, right?”

“Yes,” Eddie cries softly before hugging himself around the middle, and Richie frowns deeply at him, moving to pull Eddie closer.

Eddie flinches again and lets out a soft whimper, and he’s frantically looking around the room again, and Richie realizes that he’s shaking.

“Tell me how you’re feeling, Eddie.”

“Hot, and- and like I can’t sit still. And all of my- all of my thoughts feel like… like I’m forgetting them before I’m done thinking them.”

Richie knows Eddie is definitely too high, which wouldn’t be so bad, if he weren’t also in heat. He didn’t think it would happen so fast.

“Baby, you’re panicking. That’s why you feel like this. You’ve gotta calm down and you’ll feel okay, I promise.”

“Am I- Am I in heat?”

“Yes, baby. But it won’t feel bad if you relax, I promise. If you let me help you, you’ll feel so much better. I _promise_ , Eddie.”

“I don’t- I don’t know how to.”

“Just take a deep breath and let me take care of you. I promise I’ll make you feel good,” Richie insists, moving closer once more to gently place his hands on the tops of Eddie’s thighs.

Eddie gasps and whimpers high in the back of his throat, squirming under Richie’s hands before he gives a gentle nod.

“O-Okay.”

Richie leans down to give Eddie a soft kiss on the lips, and Eddie startles before slowly kissing him back, allowing Richie to gently lick into his mouth and slide their tongues together. Richie can smell how afraid he his, but the cloying sweetness of Eddie’s scent is starting to get to him, and he growls lowly in the back of his throat.

Eddie gasps into Richie’s mouth and grabs his arms, and Richie can hear Eddie’s breathing pick up once more as he pulls away to set what he hopes is a comforting gaze down at the small omega.

“You know I would never hurt you, right?”

Eddie frantically nods his head against the pillows and Richie pushes his legs open with his thighs, which only makes the already intoxicating smell of Eddie everywhere even thicker.

“I love you, Eddie.”

“I- I love you, too.”

“You trust me, right?”

“Yes.”

Richie gives him another heavy kiss on the mouth while sliding one of his hands behind Eddie’s head to the back of his neck, and his breathing picks up once more before Richie gives a firm squeeze, pressing his thumb into the side of Eddie’s neck as he does it. Eddie lets out a soft, warbling cry before going limp underneath him, and his quick, frantic breaths transform into soft pants colored with desperate little whines at the end of them.

“Alpha,” he breathes once Richie pulls away from their kiss once more, and the desperation in his eyes looks much less fearful than it did moments ago.

“How are you feeling, kitten?”

“H-Hot, everywhere. Really- Really out of it. Just… please, Richie,” he begs softly, bringing one of his hands down to slide it into his briefs, which may have been an attempt to calm himself down, but it only seems to make him more desperate once he’s pushing his fingers between his legs.

“Alpha, please, _please,_ I need you so badly, please,” he whines softly, and Richie tries to stay calm and swallow down his instincts, but then Eddie starts fingering himself so roughly that Richie can hear how sloppy and wet his hole is, and he lets out a low, rumbling growl.

Eddie keens at the sound of it and yelps when Richie grabs his forearm to pull is hand out of his underwear, staring at his glistening fingers for a moment before sucking them between his lips. Which is maybe a terrible idea, because as soon as the honey-sweet taste of Eddie is on his tongue, Richie’s hindbrain becomes significantly harder to silence.

“You taste so sweet, kitten,” Richie praises after he finishes licking the taste of Eddie off of his lips, and Eddie whines impatiently, shifting his hips down against Richie’s.

“Alpha, please!”

Richie ignores him and takes his time lifting Eddie’s shirt over his head before ducking his head down to bite at his pink, swollen little nipples. Eddie screams at the sensation, writhing under the weight of Richie’s body as he presses him harder into the blankets and pins him at the hips, biting harshly at Eddie’s skin to chase the sweet taste of his sweat.

“Richie, _please,_ please touch me, please, I need you,” Eddie is crying already, and Richie finally pulls his mouth away from Eddie’s chest before roughly dragging his thumbs over Eddie’s raw nipples, ripping another whining sob from the omega.

“Pretty little baby. Gonna feed my pups with these little tits someday,” Richie praises, and Eddie’s eyes go wide as Richie starts to slide his soaked briefs down his shaking thighs.

“You- You want me to have your pups?”

“Of course, kitten. I’ll keep you all bred up with my babies; you’ll be such a perfect little dam.”

“Please, please, give me a baby, put a baby in my belly, Alpha, please,” Eddie leans up to reach for Richie only to be roughly shoved back down into his nest, and he lets out a soft cry as Richie finishes ripping his underwear down his legs.

“I can’t, baby doll; you’re on birth control, remember?” Richie reminds him in a growl, and Eddie continues to cry softly, wetting the pillow underneath his head with his tears. “For now, you’re just my pretty little bitch-boy, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes. I’m your bitch, all I want is to be your bitch,” Eddie gasps through his tears as Richie kisses down his belly, whining impatiently when Richie pauses to bite bruises into his hip.

“Alpha, _please,_ I can’t- I can’t wait anymore, please!”

“You’ll wait as long as I fucking _tell you to wait_ ,” Richie snaps, and Eddie yelps, dropping his hands back to his sides where they had been reaching down between his legs.

“I’m s-sorry, Alpha, I’m sorry.”

Richie doesn’t respond and roughly spreads Eddie’s thighs with his hands, sliding them down to grip Eddie’s ass and expose his puffy, pink little hole, glistening with slick and clenching around nothing, so desperate to have Richie inside.

“Feel how wet you are for me, baby? Fuck, you should see how pretty and pink you are. Maybe I should take a picture for you, what do you think?”

“Richie!”

“I don’t get why you get all embarrassed about me snapping a few pictures when you beg me to fuck you like a little whore all the time,” Richie criticizes with a laugh, but he concedes and brings both of his thumbs to brush across Eddie’s hole, causing the omega to cry out in gratitude and shift his hips down into Richie’s hands.

“Please, please, _please_.”

“You sound almost as pretty as you look, baby doll.”

“Richie, I- I feel like I’ll _die_ if you don’t touch me,” Eddie sobs brokenly, and he’s starting to sound properly hysterical, so Richie finally dips both of his thumbs into Eddie’s hole and gently spreads them apart. He gasps in a breath at how easily Eddie opens up, though it’s swallowed by Eddie’s own wailing cry from above him as he presses in farther, watching as slick leaks freely from Eddie’s open hole.

“Holy shit,” Richie whispers quietly, more to himself than Eddie. Not that Eddie can hear him anyway over his own sobbing, which has devolved into hysterics at this point.

He’s sobbing like he’s in agony, and a violent ripple of pleasure shoots down Richie’s spine when Eddie chokes in a few heaving breaths to beg through his hitching sobs, “Help me, please _help me,_ Richie, it hurts, it hurts so bad. _”_

So he decides to have mercy and keeps Eddie’s hole spread open with his thumbs as he ducks his head between his legs and licks into his body as deep as he can, groaning at the warm honey taste of Eddie’s slick as it coats the inside of his mouth and makes a mess of his face and his hands.

Eddie screams at the sensation and buries his fingers in Richie’s curls, tugging harshly as Richie spreads him wider, getting deeper inside of Eddie’s body with his tongue than he’s ever been able to before.

Eddie continues his desperate sobbing as Richie fucks his tongue in and out of his body slowly, and he knows it’s just making it worse. Eddie’s crying is starting to sound like screaming.

“Richie I need you to knot me _now,_ please, Alpha, I can’t- I can’t take this anymore, I feel like I’m going to die!”

Richie pulls away and gives a few more sloppy kisses to Eddie’s hole before leaning up to kiss his lips, rubbing Eddie’s own slick all over his face in the process. Eddie whines in the back of his throat as Richie pushes the taste of Eddie into his own mouth with his tongue, and when Richie pulls away, Eddie still has tears streaming down his cheeks.

And he just looks so pretty like this, with his hair a wreck and his skin flushed pink all over, his nipples all red and raw, his body covered in bruises; crying underneath Richie with his own mess all over his face. Richie gets distracted trying to commit the image to memory until he’s broken out of it by Eddie’s sobbing picking back up, and he rumbles low in his chest as he drags Eddie closer to him by the thighs, pulling a sharp yelp from the omega.

“You aren’t going to fucking die, calm down.”

“I feel like I’m dying, Richie,” Eddie starts hyperventilating then, and Richie grabs him by the cheeks and pulls Eddie’s frantic eyes to meet his own.

_“Relax, omega.”_

Eddie quiets nearly immediately but the streams of tears running down his cheeks don’t slow down at all, and Richie watches curiously as Eddie’s eyes roll back into his head, and the only noise he’s making are these pathetic little whimpers in the back of his throat.

“Eddie?”

He doesn’t respond, and Richie raises an eyebrow down at him as he blinks his eyes open, and they’re so glazed and empty that Richie immediately knows he’s gone. There’s no trace of Eddie left in those hollow brown eyes, at least not the human part of him. He’s all animal.

“Eddie.”

Still nothing. Not even a flinch.

_“Omega.”_

Eddie’s eyes flash to his at that and Richie goes hot all over, leaning back to take his weight off of Eddie’s body.

_“Present.”_

Eddie lets out a soft cry as he gracelessly flips over onto his front and gets up onto his knees, pressing his chest to the ground as he lifts his ass up into the air. He looks back at Richie for approval and Richie caresses his outer thigh on either side of him, admiring the view of Eddie’s slick running down his legs.

“Good kitten.”

Eddie is making these constant, pathetic little keening whines with every breath he takes, and they only get louder as Richie pulls his own boxers down and presses himself up between Eddie’s legs, sliding his cock in the wetness still leaking steadily from Eddie’s hole.

“Do you need your Alpha, baby? Need my knot?”

Eddie just makes another distinctly desperate sound, pushing his hips back into Richie’s, trying to get Richie’s cock to breach his body.

“It’s no fun when you don’t tell me how badly you need me to breed you, bitch,” Richie teases, but he presses his cock into Eddie’s dripping, swollen hole as he says it, and Eddie makes a low, pitched growl like a cat in heat as he urgently presses his hips back until Richie’s body is flush with his own.

The soft, wet heat pressing down on him causes another shudder of pleasure to wrack through Richie’s body, and he’s trying really, really hard to get a hold on himself. But Eddie doesn’t give him the opportunity to before he starts throwing his hips back into Richie’s with desperate little grunts, and another piece of Richie’s resolve snaps.

He leans forward and wraps a hand around the back of Eddie’s neck to shove his face down into the pillows, and Eddie’s body goes limp underneath him, until he’s barely keeping himself up on his knees. He goes to putty in Richie’s hands and Richie holds him there with his head pressed to the floor as he starts to fuck his cock in and out of Eddie’s body with quick, rough thrusts that have him slowly inching forward until Richie has to grab his hip and drag him back up again.

Eddie still isn’t talking and he hasn’t stopped crying, and Richie lets go of his neck after a while to grab him at his inner thighs, hiking them up higher so that he can reach his cock even deeper inside of Eddie’s body.

Eddie’s making these loud, animalistic moans that Richie’s never heard him make before, and it’s urging on the basest part of Richie’s brain. Eddie is still completely limp in his hold as he picks up his pace, unable to focus on anything other than knotting his omega. His bitch.

“Gonna fucking pump you full of me, kitten. Gonna come in you so fucking deep you’ll get pregnant anyway,” he assures, and that seems to be what snaps Eddie back to the present, because he lets out a low sob before his broken little voice cries out.

“Richie?”

“You want my knot, baby boy?”

“Please!”

“Beg for it.”

“Richie-”

_“Beg me, bitch.”_

“Please, please, Alpha, I need it so bad; I need you to knot me, need to be full, please.”

Richie grabs Eddie’s hair to pull his head back until he can growl into his ear, and Eddie screams as Richie arches his throat.

“Just need to be full, huh? Bet you’d let any Alpha shove his cock in your little cunt to feel full, wouldn’t you?”

“No, no; just you, just want you, Alpha, please!”

“Bullshit, you just want a fucking knot to sit on.”

“No! No, please,” Eddie is begging hysterically, and the sound of it has Richie pounding into him so hard that his hips hurt.

“You don’t care where you get it from, you’re just a little fucking knotslut.”

“Richie, _please,_ ” Eddie tries to beg, but it’s barely coherent through his sobbing. “I love you, I love you so much, I just want you, please!”

Richie shoves Eddie forward once more to press his head to the ground, using his other hand to grip Eddie’s hipbone so hard that he can feel his skin breaking under his fingernails.

“I love you too, baby, I love you so much. I want to fucking mate you so you can never fucking leave me,” Richie whispers harshly into Eddie’s ear as his knot starts to catch on Eddie’s hole, and the omega wails at the feeling, weakly trying to push his hips back up into Richie’s.

“Never, I’ll never leave you, I’d never leave you, I promise,” Eddie begs urgently, and Richie reaches his hand down between Eddie’s legs to squeeze firmly at his cock, and Eddie lets out an almost pained whimper.

“Richie?”

“Yes, kitten?”

He doesn’t respond and lets out another series of sobs instead, and Richie wraps his arms around Eddie’s middle to hold him tightly against his chest.

“It’s okay, baby; you’re okay,” he coos softly, and Eddie lets out another wet sob, clutching desperately at Richie’s arms where they’re squeezing around his waist as he continues thrusting into Eddie’s limp little body.

Eddie continues letting out little cries that hitch with every press of Richie’s hips, but Richie can barely hear them over the sound of his own growling as he presses his cock as deep into Eddie’s body as it will go before his knot swells completely.

“I’m gonna come, baby, fuck. Fuck, kitten, I’m coming, I’m coming.”

As soon as he feels it, Eddie lets out another wail, and he drops his head to the side to present his neck to Richie.

And he really, really fucking wants to mate him. He wants to lean forward and sink his teeth into that soft little patch of skin and make Eddie his forever, finally. But some part of his brain that still has the ability to reason knows that Eddie will feel like Richie took advantage of him if he does that during his first heat.

So he slides one of his hands back down between Eddie’s legs instead to grab (likely too hard) at his cock while his other hand snakes up to Eddie’s throat, wrapping around and squeezing, pressing his fingers right into the place where he’ll mark Eddie as his mate.

Eddie makes a strangled, airy sound through Richie’s grip around his throat and comes as well, all over Richie’s hand where he’s squeezing Eddie’s cock in his fist.

Eddie makes garbled little noises in the back of his throat that are probably meant to be words, but Richie can’t tell what they might be.

Eddie’s orgasm triggers the second wave of Richie’s, which is significantly more intense than the first, and his muscles lock up as he pumps his cum into Eddie’s sore little hole.

“You’re mine, you’re _mine,_ my little bitch,” Richie growls into Eddie’s ear since he can’t prove that with a bite just yet, but Eddie seems to understand, because he starts frantically nodding his head as he’s gasping for air once Richie releases his grip around Eddie’s throat.

“I’m yours, I’m yours; I promise, I’m yours.”

By the time Richie has maneuvered them onto their sides in Eddie’s nest and used his long arms to drag the heated blanket over them, Eddie has mostly stopped crying. Now he’s just breathing in wet little breaths with the occasional sniffle, and Richie has his arms locked around Eddie’s middle, caging his smaller body in with his own.

“Are you okay, baby?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Doesn’t sound too convincing.”

“I am,” Eddie insists quietly, and Richie brushes his hair away from the back of his neck to press a gentle kiss there.

“I didn’t mean to be so rough.”

“I know. You didn’t- didn’t hurt me, or anything.”

“You seem upset.”

“I’m not,” Eddie argues, but his voice cracks on the second syllable, and Richie squeezes him harder around the middle.

“Tell me what’s going on, baby.”

“I- I don’t know. Just feeling emotional. That was really intense, and- and I… I don’t know.”

Richie pauses before speaking, because he knows if he asks Eddie to tell him what’s wrong again, they’re just going to get into a cyclical pattern.

“Do you regret it?”

“No!” Eddie insists immediately, and Richie softly shushes him, breathing gently against his ear.

“Then what?”

Eddie pauses for a long moment before speaking again, and when he does, it’s so quiet that Richie barely hears him.

“I just don’t remember. I don’t- I don’t remember when you started fucking me.”

“Yeah, you seemed pretty out of it.”

“I don’t remember at all. I don’t even remember getting on my knees.”

“It happens sometimes, baby. Omegas can get into these, like, trances, sometimes. It’s no big deal. I took care of you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but- but that doesn’t make it any less scary.”

“Me being here to take care of you didn’t make it less scary?”

“No! No, that isn’t what I meant,” Eddie explains immediately, desperately reaching back to hold Richie to him, as if they could possibly separate right now anyway. “I just mean it’s scary not to remember. Especially something like this.”

Richie lets out a small laugh and reaches a hand down to gently rub Eddie’s belly. “People get blackout drunk and fuck all the time, lots of people have beat you to it. You’re just lucky it was with your boyfriend, so it doesn’t even matter.”

“I guess- I guess that’s true.”

“I told you I would never let anything bad happen to you, baby.”

“I know, I didn’t- I didn’t think you would, I was just scared.”

“Was it as scary as you thought it was going to be?”

“Um. N-No.”

“See? I told you you’d be okay if you let me take care of you.”

“Thank you, Richie.”

“My pleasure, baby doll. You should get some sleep while you still can. I’m sure this lull isn’t gonna last very long, and you must be exhausted.”

Eddie nods gently and snuggles further into his pillow, and a few moments later, Richie is considering taking a nap himself as well, since he can’t exactly go anywhere, anyway. He’s trying to figure out if he can manage to separate from Eddie without waking the omega up when he speaks again, so softly that Richie almost misses it.

“Richie?”

“Yes, kitten?”

“I love you. So much. I love you a lot.”

“I love you too, baby doll. More than anything. I’ll love you until we’re rotting in the ground,” Richie assures with a whisper into Eddie’s ear, tightening his arms around Eddie’s waist as the smaller boy goes soft in his grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it. The pain is just gonna get more... painful in the last two installments
> 
> I feel a teeeeensy bit cruel for using a Where The Wild Things Are quote for the title of this fic but uh. Y'know


End file.
